The Swordsman with 9 Tails
by YusufG
Summary: After sealing Madara into a temporary sealing jutsu, Naruto leaves the village to improve his skills. After 5 years the seal breaks and Madara is free, and ready to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, what will Naruto do...?
1. The Incident

It had been 4 years since the incident; the incident that will live on in history.

"Flashback"

"Oh no, what is happening." Questioned Sakura"

The god tree started encompassing the bodies of all the people around the world trapping them into the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"The world is falling into the my hands", replied Madara.

"Sasuke we have to do something before all the people are trapped in this genjutsu", cried Naruto.

"No matter what, do not leave this spot or else it will consume you as well", replied Sasuke.

"If we don't do anything how will we stop him?" cried Naruto. "I'm not sure yet, but we will have to move at the same pace or else we too will get caught," replied Sasuke

Naruto sent in a couple dozen shadow clones hurling towards Madara, but Madara dodged it with ease as if it was second nature.

Sakura worried that Naruto and Sasuke would not be enough to beat Madara. They were at a great disadvantage in strength and also they had limited movement. Naruto stood there thinking of ways that they could stop the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but every plan was full of holes.

Naruto then thought of the time Jiraiya told him of a special technique that was only to be used in the most desperate situation.

"Flashback"

"Naruto I want to tell you of a special jutsu that has the power to defeat even a Hokage. This jutsu absorbs almost all of your chakra and turns it into a dark energy that blows your enemy into smithereens. I must warn you that this jutsu will keep you out cold for at least 4 months," explained Jiraiya.

"4 MONTHS!",screamed Naruto.

"Due to the amount of chakra being absorbed your body will take you at least 4 months to recover. The worst part is that if your a Jinchuriki it will take you one full year to recover," the toad sage explained.

"Then what is the point of using the move if it will take me one year to recover?" asked the young blonde.

"If I teach you this it will come in handy one day, and since your a Jinchuriki your power will be increased due to your massive amount of chakra," explained Jiraiya. "This jutsu will seal the enemy into a different dimension, but this will not last forever, you will have 5 years before the jutsu will be broken.

"What is this jutsu called?, asked Naruto."

"It is a forbidden jutsu that only a very lucky few know of, and not only will you be passed out for 1 year, but when you regain consciousness you will not be able to use chakra for 2 years," explained Jiraiya.

"So in other words I will lose 3 years of my life by using this jutsu?, asked Naruto. Hey, pervy sage how could it be that you know of such a powerful jutsu?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you know how I went to do some "research" for the last few weeks, and after convincing a sound nin, he told me that a hidden base was located somewhere nearby. So I went to check it out and it turned out to be one of Orochimaru's previous hideouts."

"I found many different scrolls in there, but this scroll caught my eye. When I tried opening it I noticed that it had seals that not even I knew of. So I decided to take it to a seal specialist I knew in the Sun village, Jiraiya explained."

"She took 3 weeks just to open it and she was the best at opening complicated seals. And when she opened it she was shocked to find out that it had not been opened in over 2000 years, explained the pervert.

"Okay whatever just teach it to me i am getting tired of your boring lectures."cried the blonde.

"Back to the war Flashback"

"Sasuke, Sakura give me some of your chakra", said Naruto. "Why do you have a plan?" questioned Sasuke.

"Do you not understand nothing can stop the Infinite Tsukuyomi, you fools," said Madara as he mocked them for there efforts.

Then Madara noticed that all of Naruto's chakra flowing towards his palm. Then he noticed that a dark form of energy was being created. He finally then realized that Naruto was about to use an ancient technique that has not been used in centuries.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a smile, "I'm sorry but you won't be seeing me for a year".

Sakura looked back with a sad face and said, "Naruto are you sure you want to do this?"

Without replying he performed a few hand signs, "Forbidden Sealing jutsu, Death sythe of the Grim Reaper!"

A Shadow-like figure appeared behind Naruto and started sealing Madara.

"No this cannot be happening, the infinite dream will vanish! This is not the last you will see of me, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Then the Shadow-like figure disappeared and so did Madara. Before he knew it Naruto had passed out cold on the floor. Sakura looked at him with a sad face and screamed, "Naruto!"

Sasuke then noticed that the affects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi had faded and all the people had regained consciousness and had been freed of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke looked at Naruto and thought, "_How could have this moron learnt such a powerful sealing jutsu?"_

Everyone was happy to have been released of the genjutsu. Tsunade walked up to Sasuke with a grin on her face and asked, "Where is Naruto?"

"Oh, he is just laying on the floor over here",Sasuke replied.

They both turned there gaze to realize that Naruto was nowhere to be found.


	2. Awakening

They looked around to try and find Naruto, they then noticed him barely standing up, "I'm going to faint any second now, listen I used a forbidden technique and I'm going to pass out for one full year so please keep my body safe. Oh, and listen Madara is...going..to...

"Naruto!, screamed Sakura.

He was now laying on the ground.

Tsunade though to her self, "_What was he going to say about Madara?"_

Everyone returned to the village and all the wounds had been treated. Naruto was still in the hospital, his body was protected 24/7, by leaf nins. Construction in the leaf had continued. The past quarrels were left behind and the 5 villages decided to co-operate with each other. There were not so many missions since the villages were co-operating with each other.

"_1 Year Later"_

Naruto woke up, finding himself in a hospital bedroom. He realized what was going on and he started remembering what had happened.

Tsunade was walking towards Naruto's room to check on him but when she entered, there was no one there. She started looking around when she noticed that there was a note on the side of the bed.

_Dear Konoha,_

_By now you have realized that I am not in the village,_

_the reason for this is because I am going to go train around_

_the world because I'm worried that when Madara returns I_

_might not be able to stop him._

_Tell everyone I said thank you, and also Granny Tsunade _

_thanks for looking after me for the past year, I will return back_

_one day but that won't be for a while._

_Also tell Sasuke that when I'm back I'm gonna kick his ass_

_for leaving Konoha. Thank you everyone and I feel like we _

_will be meeting sooner than I expect._

_Sincerely you knuckle head,_

_Naruto_

Tsunade started to smile, "That Naruto, there's no stopping him."

"_Somewhere in the Hidden Rain"_

Naruto walked up to a man, "I'm looking for Black Smith Chuji."

"His house is right there across the street."

Naruto looked at the man, "Thanks."

"No problem," the man replied

As Naruto started walking he overheard a few guys talking, "Yo, I heard that some guy named Naruto from the Hidden Leaf got rid of Madara."

"I know, also no one has heard of him since the Incident."

"I'm pretty sure he's dead," said the other man.

Naruto then smiled as he heard their conversation. "You know it's not polite to eavesdrop on other people," said a man with grey hair. The man looked a lot like Jiraiya, he even had that same pervert smile.

Naruto looked at the man and said, "Hey do you know a guy named Chuji?"

"That's Master Chuji to you, and who might you be?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I've come to ask a favour of you.

Chuji looked at the young boy and replied, "Oh well, what might this favour be?"

"I need you to make me a sword, and not an ordinary sword I need one that will work with my chakra, and have enough power to cut down a mountain."

"Well I guess I could make you a sword...but I don't give charity, if you know what I mean."

Naruto looked at the man with a confused look and asked, "Well what do you want."

"Young child come inside and I will explain to you what you must do," replied Chuji.

The two of them walked inside. Naruto looked around and noticed many different swords hung up around the wall. Sadly, none of them caught his eye.

Naruto sat down and looked at the old man, "Well what is it that you want."

Chuji looked at him with a very weird smile and replied, "You see, I am a very enthusiastic reader and I love to read novels, so I was wondering if you could hook me up with a very special novel."

Naruto looked at him wondering what he was talking about, "What novel might this be." 

"I want the full novel series written by Jiraiya," he said with a pervert smile.

"Naruto gave him an evil smirk, "I can even get you the novels with autographs."

"I guess it's a deal," said Naruto.

"What is your chakra type?"

"My chakra is Wind", Naruto replied.

"Well lemme see here...AHA I've got it, follow me," said Chuji as he got up from his seat.

Naruto followed him down into a cellar. The cellar was as big as the Hokage's office and was filled with swords and a chest. Naruto looked at Chuji, "So why did you bring me down here?"

Before answering he opened a chest revealing a sword. The sword was more beautiful than any sword Naruto had ever seen.

"You see this sword was crafted by my ancestor and has been passed down to me."

"This sword was crafted out of a tooth of the Ten tails," Said the pervert.

Naruto then remembered the battle against the Ten tails. "Why would you want to give me such a powerful sword?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you see boy I see something in you, a hope, a dream, Love..."

"Lemme guess you really need you pervert books, don't ya, huh?", replied Naruto with an unsatisfied look.

"BINGO!"

"Now this sword can cut through a mountain for sure, but you will have to go through some training with me to learn how to infuse your chakra into this magnificent blade. Once you've learnt the basics you'll be ready." Replied Chuji.

Naruto smiled, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning," replied the old man.

"_The Next Morning"_

Naruto got up and took a shower and got ready for training. He followed Chuji to an open field when he would commence training.

"Okay child before we begin tell me about yourself," asked the curious man.

"Well to start off my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a ninja of the hidden leaf. I am currently a chunin and I excel in ninjutsu and taijutsu, but my genjutsu is weak. The reason I want to learn how to fight with a sword is because I have lost my chakra and I need to strengthen my self on something for the next two years until my chakra returns."

"Well you are quite an interesting fellow young man."

Chuji looked at him with a smile,"Well what sword skills do you have?"

"I don't know much but I do know the basics."

Chuji looked at Naruto with a hopeless frown. "Well since you have no chakra it's hopeless, I can't really teach you anything."

"All though there is a person I know that might be able to help you"

Naruto looked at him with a smile, "Thanks for the sword, I promise the next time I come to the Rain Village I'll come with your novels. By the way who is this person you want me to meet?"

"His Name is...Satoshi Momochi

A/N

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it I will release new chapters twice every week.

Next time: Like Father Like Son


	3. Like Father Like Son

It was getting late, and Naruto started packing up when he heard a voice call, "Dinner's ready!"

"Ya, sure I'll be there in a sec." Naruto replied.

Naruto walked downstairs to see Master Chuji who had been waiting for Naruto since dinner was ready. Chuji looked at the boy and said, "What to you so long?"

"Oh, I was just packing some stuff." Replied Naruto.

They both sat down at the dinner table and stared munching down into some home made Ramen.

"Wow this is some great Ramen." Said Naruto.

"Why thanks I don't get many visitors,"Replied the old man.

"How come?, i thought you were a black smith who made swords for people."

"Well most of my customers are not from here, they are usually from the Hidden Mist."

They both finished their bowls and head back to their rooms.

"_The Next Day"_

Naruto woke up and got ready. He then headed downstairs to see the old man working on a sword.

"Well I see you work really hard old man."

"Listen Naruto you might want to get on your way to the Hidden Mist. Also I have a mask and a cape to help you protect your identity."

Chuji passed over a cape and a mask to Naruto. The cape was plain black, and the mask was black with a red slash between it for design. It also had two eye sockets. Naruto quickly wore the cape and mask, "Thanks old man, this will really come in handy."

Then Master Chuji pulled out the sword and handed it to Naruto. The sword was in a black scabbard with a golden trim. Naruto pulled out the sword to see it. It had a clear glass handle, and the sword itself seemed as if it was made out of diamonds. Naruto the put the sword back in the scabbard, "Thanks old man, the next time I come back to the Hidden Rain I'll bring your novels."

Naruto then headed out to meet Satoshi Momochi. "Momochi...I've heard that name before.

"_The Hokage's Office"_

Tsunade had ordered many of Naruto's classmates including team 7 to report to her office. Everyone arrived including Kakashi and other Jounin leaders.

"I have called all of you to inform you that Naruto has regained consciousness."

"Naruto's back?" questioned Sakura and Kiba.

'Yes he's back but he left the village leaving this note."

Everyone read the note. "I want to assemble a search party to go and find him. We have been reported that he was sighted in the Hidden Rain."

"Why should we go find him, it clearly say's that he wants to go train around the world." Said Sai.

"That is for me to know and you to find out."Replied Tsunade.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke I want you to go find him. This is a A-Class mission, do you understand?"

Sasuke looked at Tsunade, "Tell some one else to go find that moron, I'm out." Said Sasuke as he walked out of the room.

Tsunade knew that he wanted to go and train, since Naruto was back, and she knew that he was afraid that Naruto would surpass his skills. "Okay then, Shikamaru you will take Sasuke's place."

"What a drag" Said Shikamaru as he left.

The team got ready and left in the evening.

"_Somewhere in the Hidden Mist"_

Satoshi heard a knock at his door, he went and opened his door to see a young man wearing a black cape with a mask. At first he thought it was the Anbu, but then he noticed that the mask was black.

"What business do you have with me?" asked Satoshi.

Naruto took off his mask, "I have a favour to ask of you."

Satoshi looked at him, "What favour, do I look like some kind of charity, get the fuck out before I chop your head off."

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Teach me how to fight with a sword."

Satoshi then calmed down, "We start tomorrow."

Naruto looked closely at the man and thought _"I've seen this guy somewhere before, and that last name, Ah...it's at the tip of my tongue!"_

"Do you have a family?" asked Naruto.

"Well most of my family passed away, all though I did have one son, his name was Zabuza.

Naruto looked at Satoshi, "Zabuza! He's your son!"

"_In the Hidden Rain"_

"Are you Chuji the blacksmith?"

"Why, yes that's me." replied Chuji.

"I am looking for a young man named Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why yes, that young fellow left from here yesterday. Who might you be?"

"I am Kakashi Hatake, his sensai."

"Well he went to the Hidden Mist to go train."

"Okay, thanks for the information."

"_The next day, Somewhere in the Hidden Mist"_

"Lets begin our training, first show me how your skills with a fight."

"Okay then" said Naruto.

They fought for a good 20 minutes until they noticed that they were being watched. Since Naruto was training he wasn't wearing his mask nor his cape.

"You can come out now, we know that you are there watching us." said Naruto.

The four of them appeared, "Naruto we have been ordered to bring you back to the village. Your coming with us."

"Sorry Kakashi Sensai, but I need to train more."

"Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, it's a pleasure meeting you." said Satoshi.

Kakashi looked at him, he looked a lot like Zabuza. "You must be related to Zabuza, you look clearly like him, only a fool wouldn't be able to notice."

Naruto thought to himself_, "You just got lucky Kakashi Sensai"_

Sakura looked at Kakashi, "You have a good point even I noticed that."

"_Showoffs",_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto and Kakashi talked for awhile until Naruto finally convinced them that he wasn't coming no matter what. Kakashi left with the team and Naruto continued with his training.

Naruto trained with Satoshi for 18 months.

"_18 months later"_

"Satoshi Sensai, Im gonna leave tommorow, thanks for all the training.

Satoshi looked at Naruto, "I don't train anyone, but when you told me you were an Uzumaki I had to train you."

"What do you have to do with the Uzumaki's?" asked Naruto.

"Well they saved my life in many occasions, but sadly most of them were killed because of their powerful sealing techniques." said Satoshi.

"Thanks any way, I'm gonna head back to Konoha tommorow."

"_The Next Day"_

Naruto left the Hidden Mist, he took a shortcut that would take him only a few hours to get to Konoha. "I think it's about time I take a break."

Naruto then noticed a figure, he walked up to notice...

It was Madara.

A/N

I'm gonna try uploading another one tomorrow, please share, fav, and follow, and thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Next time: The Rebellion


	4. The Rebellion

"Madara how could you be here?" Asked Naruto as he looked into Madara's eyes.

"This is sadly not my real body, this is a projectile Jutsu that lets me send a ghost like figure out into the world. By coincidence it was taught to me by the Uzumaki clan. You are probably wondering why I'm here."

"In a few years once my body is released of your sealing, I will come for you Naruto. And I won't be alone, for the rebellion shall be with me. I will give you a taste of whats in store."

Madara then disappeared and a man with a sword appeared. Naruto looked at the man, "who are you?"

"I am the one who shall defeat you, and end your misery." said the old man.

Before Naruto could reply, the man came head on towards Naruto. Naruto went to pull out his sword, but before he could the man had reached him... "swoosh" the man had slashed Naruto's chest wide open.

The man then disappeared as Naruto stood there with blood all over his chest. Naruto started to faint, before he did he noticed a man carrying him.

_"Somewhere on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf"_

"Did you make sure not to kill him?"

"Don't worry Madara, I only gave him a slash on his chest. With his healing powers it will take a week at the most for him to recover. "

"You know Satoshi, you're too harsh sometimes."

Satoshi looked at the ground with a smile," Naruto you're one big idiot, but you have a heart." He thought to himself.

"Is something wrong Satoshi?" Questioned Madara.

Oh, it's nothing." He replied.  
_  
"Somewhere in the Hidden Leaf"  
_  
Naruto woke up to notice himself in bandages. He looked up to notice a beautiful women."Granny Tsunade!" He cried as he went to hug her.

"SLAP"

"Hey what was that for?" Asked Naruto.

"Where were you gone this whole time?" Questioned Tsunade.

"Well you see I was gone training with a friend of mine."

"Oh well, at least you're back."

Naruto left as he headed for the training grounds. _"That old man, who was he? _He thought to himself. I have no time to waste, I have to start training."

_"Somewhere in Konoha"_

"Hey I heard Naruto's back, why don't we pay him a visit?" questioned Sakura.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Replied Kakashi.

_"So the fool's back."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

_"At the training field"_

Naruto was training his skills as a swordsman, when he noticed a red aura around him. "What is this?"

"It seems your chakra has returned at last." Said a dark voice.

"Well if it isn't Kurama, long time no see." Said Naruto.

Kakashi and the rest of team seven had been watching Naruto for a while."It seems like he learned the way of the swordsman." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke carefully observed Naruto. _"__Looks like he has improved, but he will never be able to defeat me with those pathetic skills." _He thought to himself.

They looked carefully at him when they noticed him putting his sword back. "Long time no see." Said Kakashi as he jumped towards Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi sensai, I thought you would be here to meet me." Replied Naruto.

"Naruto you're back." Screamed Sakura as she went to hug him.

Konohamaru walked up to him... "Hey I learned a super cool new Jutsu I want to show you, if you know what I mean."

"BOOOM"

The two of them were on the ground with bruises on their heads. "Hey Naruto I want to see how much you've learnt in these past years." Said Kakashi with a grin on his face.

Naruto pulled out his sword and got ready to fight. Kakashi pulled out his kunai as well as Sasuke, Sakura and Konohamaru. Naruto knew he was outnumbered but he wasn't scared. The three of them charged at him with full force, Naruto got into a defensive stance. The three of them charged at Naruto with full force while Kakashi stood behind them standing.

They exchanged blows over and over, then Sasuke ran towards Naruto, "Chidori Stream!"

Naruto got hit badly, but got up after a few seconds, "Sakura, Konohamaru please stay out of this."

They both moved back and returned to Kakashi and watched Naruto and Sasuke battle each other out.

Naruto then stopped moving and threw his sword onto the side. "Summoning Jutsu!"

He summoned a sword. He slowly pulled it out of its scabbard, revealing a beautiful sword which seemed as if it was made out of diamonds... "Kurama, it's time."

His body started glowing yellow because of the chakra from the nine tails. And the sword transformed into a thin golden blade with red glowing marks on it. A black cape grew on him and a mask also, hiding his identity. His hair turned black and his mask turned black with white eyes and a red mark running between it.

Sasuke looked at him with a scared look and thought to himself,_"What is this, this evil presence, it's making me shiver."_

Naruto stood about 15 meters away from Sasuke. He then made a few hand signs and slashed his sword towards Sasuke, "Wrath of the Ten-Tails."

Sasuke tried stopping it with all his power... "Kamui!" Screamed Kakashi as he sent the attack to a different dimension. Kakashi's eye started to bleed. Sasuke was on the ground knocked out from the attack. _"If that had hit Sasuke, There would have been one less Uchiha in this village."_

Kakashi had realized that Naruto had a dark presence ever since he came back. Naruto turned back to his normal self and sat down. Sweat was pouring out of his body like water from a faucet. The transition took a lot of chakra and power.

They all head back to the village. "Hey Kakashi Sensai, where are you going?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh, I have some business I have to attend to."

"_At the Hokage's Office"_

"KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Please enter."

Kakashi entered the office. "So what brings you here Kakashi Hatake?"

"I would like to recommend Naruto Uzumaki a member of the Anbu Black Ops."

A/N

Sorry it took so long, I was busy this week, i will upload the next one in a few days, hope you enjoyed.

Next time: Back to Training


End file.
